A portable device may refer to an electronic device or a communication device that allows a user to store various pieces of information and to enjoy multimedia services (e.g., a game or a video image), as well as to use a communication function (e.g., a voice call or message transmission) while the user carries the electronic device. A portable device may include, for example, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a palm PC, a portable game device, a video image/music file reproducer, a cellular phone, or a notebook PC.
Nowadays, it has become possible to execute various contents of a banking business (e.g., small amount payment), a game or multimedia service, and the like, as well as a communication function (e.g., a voice call) using only one portable device. In the beginning, a portable device merely provided a voice call or message transmission service. With the advancement of electronic communication techniques, the size, width, and weight of the portable device have been gradually reduced, and the portable device has been equipped with a security function that enables a banking business, a multimedia function that allows a user to enjoy a game or a video image, a simple business processing function that includes internet or mail transmission/reception, as well as a communication function.
Accordingly, a display mounted on the portable device has also been advanced together with the portable device, and various display devices have been developed. Display devices (a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, an electro luminescence display (ELD) device, and an organic light emission display (OLED) device) have been developed, and are being developed in the direction of seeking to reduce the thickness, weight, and power consumption thereof.
In addition, the display devices have been developed to be curved, or to be bendable or foldable, and a curved display device has also been adapted to a television (TV), a monitor, a flexible device, or a wearable device.
A general structure of a flexible device according to the related art may include a body and a folding unit. The flexible display may be fixed to the front face of the main body. The folding unit may include a plurality of folding members. The flexible display is folded about the folding unit so that the flexible device is used in various modes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.